


Good Clean Fun

by claudine



Series: claudine's summerpornathon 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Presents, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Put your hands on me,” he said, slowly grinding onto Percival’s stiffening cock. “I want you to. Arthur wants you to.”<br/>Or, it's Merlin's birthday party. Percival doesn't know how he ended up in a bedroom with him and his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge One: [Image Prompts](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/78471.html)  
> Image prompt used: [#06](http://i.imgur.com/woLzN.jpg)  
> Entry #16

The last Percival remembered, he'd been drinking shot after shot at Merlin’s seventeenth birthday party. Arthur had planned and held it at his family mansion in traditional Pendragon excessiveness.

He was feeling quite drunk, but not at the “passed-out stage” yet, so it came to him as somewhat of a shock to realize that this was actually happening. Merlin was sitting in his lap. In a bra, lipstick, and… were those stockings? He began to feel a bit alarmed, and tried to push Merlin gently away, ever the gentleman, but Merlin stopped him with a surprisingly-strong hand.

“Put your hands on me,” he said, slowly grinding onto Percival’s stiffening cock. “I want you to. Arthur wants you to.”

It was only then that Percival noticed Arthur sitting coolly in a corner of the room, his eyes dark, palm rubbing circles on the crotch of his jeans.

“Make him come, Merlin.”

Arthur sounded commanding, lusty. It gave him an involuntary shiver.

“Mmmhm.”

Merlin smiled, his lips a garish red. Yet they suited his plush, cock-sucking lips. Percival had a fleeting thought that he really shouldn’t be thinking of his friend this way, but his limits were being sorely tested.

Merlin leaned over to kiss him, smearing the colour over both their mouths, his tongue insistently pushing at Percival’s mouth till he gave in. Their hands came around each other and the tight, hot friction of the nylon stockings on his bare cock was a shocking stimulation that made him groan, the sound guttural in his throat.

To his left, Arthur had his jeans around his knees, one hand cradling his balls, the other slowly thumbing the slit of his fully-erect cock.

It was surreal, to say the least.

“I want your cock,” Merlin said, and reached under a pillow to retrieve a condom. He ripped it open, holding the foil packet with his clenched jaw, mouth ruined and red and _stark_ against the white of his teeth. Then he slipped it on, fingers brushing against Percival’s balls, hovering a little too long for it to be entirely by accident.

“Or perhaps your balls,” he said. And promptly bent down to suck softly at the skin where it had drawn up, tight. Percival could only gasp as his fingers clenched on the bedsheets, struggling valiantly not to give in to the urge of fisting his hands in Merlin’s hair.

Arthur, who had been mostly silent up till now, got up abruptly and clambered onto the bed. He held Merlin’s stockinged calves and pulled them apart, and then pulled down the elastic band of both his panties and stockings slowly, catching on his cock, the fabric wet with patches of pre-come. With a sudden, quick tug, Merlin’s cock sprung out, and he moaned around Percival’s balls, causing vibrations which made his head spin.

The heat in the room was stifling. The air was pungent with the smell of sex, the sound of the slick slide of fingers loud, slippery with lube over their pricks. They had changed positions, Percival thrusting into Merlin’s tight heat in an odd staccato.

Merlin’s stockings had been pulled down to his ankles earlier, and Percival palmed his freshly-shaved thighs curiously. It was hairless, like a girl’s legs, and it made him flush to know that Merlin had… prepared for this. He didn’t actually understand why this was happening, but he was fond of Merlin, and all of them seemed to be pretty consensual, if Arthur's sharp grunts were any indication.

“Your cock feels so thick and good in me,” Merlin said, body shaking like a leaf.

“Your mouth, Merlin…” Percival mumbled, embarrassed, though he couldn’t deny it was an incredible turn-on as well.

He turned to look at Arthur, who came over to occasionally position Merlin and whisper soft encouragements to him, but otherwise kept to his corner, jeans off now. He was pulling languidly at his cock, his eyes seemingly focused on the way Merlin’s greedy arse took Percival’s in. It was disconcerting, but the crawling feeling of being watched somehow made him want to perform better, make Merlin cry out louder.

With that thought, he angled himself with every hard thrust. Merlin was wailing now, pulling on his cock with almost painfully-fast speed until he juddered and came, strands of white, milky come spattering all over his stomach and bra. Percival came not long after, gripping Merlin’s hips with a force that left angry, red marks.

Shortly after, a soft groan sounded from Arthur’s corner.


End file.
